


Plesová patálie

by Hanetka



Series: Drarry Challenge 2016 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanetka/pseuds/Hanetka
Summary: Povídka napsaná pro Drarry Challenge 2016 na téma č. 3:V Bradavicích se koná maškarní ples. Harry i Ron to berou jako možnost užít si trochu zábavy před koncem školního roku, takže alkoholem rozhodně nešetří. S tím však přichází nevhodné myšlenky, a protože už má něco v krvi, dostaví se i troufalost a odvaha. A co si budeme povídat, Draco je prostě kus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jak už jsem se zmiňovala u první povídky, ten nápad mě od posledně tak trochu nepustil ze spárů. Výsledkem je, že tohle JE sice na přidělené téma, ale taky je to pokračování té minulé povídky. Takže pokud jste ji někdo nečetl, asi nejdřív zamiřte tam. Tentokrát se děj odehrává po druhé kouzelnické válce. Není to taková legrace, jako ta první povídka, ale oba hrdinové toho mají za sebou dost, co není k smíchu.  
> Za úvodní Harryho sen děkuji JKR (a Pavlu Medkovi). Ta scéna je změněná jenom trochu.  
> A za betování obou povídek patří můj upřímný dík Rowaně.

 

_Už je tu zase. Před dveřmi koupelny, tiskne ucho k odřeným dveřím, poslouchá zevnitř tlumený hovor. Potichu strčí do dveří a otevře je…_

_Draco Malfoy stojí zády k němu s plavou hlavou skloněnou nad umyvadlem, které křečovitě svírá rukama._

_„No tak,“ slyší Harry z jedné kabinky hlas Ufňukané Uršuly. „Nebreč… pověz mi, co ti je… pomůžu ti…“_

_„Mně nikdo nepomůže,“ kvílí Malfoy a třese se po celém těle. „Nedokážu to… nejde mi to… nebude to fungovat… A jestli to brzy neudělám… říká, že cenou je smrt…“_

_Harryho šok doslova přibije k zemi. Draco pláče. Opravdu, nefalšovaně vzlyká. Slzy se mu proudem valí po bledých tvářích a kapou do špinavého umyvadla. Zajíká se, polyká pláč, málem se zhroutí, ale pak zvedne oči k prasklému zrcadlu a přes rameno spatří Harryho, jak ho pozoruje._

_„Co tu chceš?“_

_„Odpovědi. Co jsem ti udělal? Proč se mi už od Vánoc vyhýbáš? Myslel jsem -“_

_„Tys myslel?“ přestává Malfoy vzlykat, na tvářích mu pod nezaschlými potůčky slz naskakují červené skvrny. Zírá na Harryho do zrcadla, v očích k uzoufání prázdno. „Tak to je asi poprvé, co, Pottere?“ vyštěkne jedovatě._

_„Myslel jsem, že mezi námi něco je. Že to znamená něco pro nás oba,“ hájí se Harry a uvnitř ho sevře ledový krunýř._

_„Mezi námi, Pottere,“ ucedí Draco záštiplně. „Mezi námi dvěma nemůže nikdy nic být. Tamto,“ mávne neurčitě rukou, „bylo jenom zpestření. Omyl. Nikdy bych se natrvalo nezahodil s…“náhle se zarazí._

_„Dopověz to,“ vyzve ho Harry a led se šíří dál a dál, zmrazuje mu ruce, nohy, mozek… je z něj ledová socha. Už nikdy neroztaje. „Nezahodil by ses s kým?_

_„S buzíkem v holčičích punčoškách!“ vystřelí Draco rovnou od boku a zbledne. Harry cítí, jak se v něm ten rampouch zmrzlý na kost láme a tříští. A z těch střepů se vzedme strašlivý, mrazivý a zničující vztek._

_„Vážně? Od tebe to sedí! Když tě buzík šukal do zadku, kvičel jsi blahem!“_

_Draco se prudce otočí od zrcadla a vytáhne z kapsy hůlku. Harry instinktivně také sahá po své. Malfoyova kletba ho mine o pouhých pár centimetrů a roztříští nástěnnou lampu vedle něj._

_„Ne! Ne! Nechte toho!“ kvílí Ufňukaná Uršula a její nářek v umývárně obložené dlaždicemi nabývá ozvěnou na síle. „Už dost! DOST!“_

_Třísk! Ozve se rána a polička za Harrym se rozlétne na kusy. Harry se pokouší o svěrací kouzlo, to se ale odrazí od zdi za Malfoyovým uchem a rozbije nádržku za Ufňukanou Uršulou, která teď už ječí jako siréna. Kolem dokola se valí voda a Harry uklouzne a padá a skoro nevěří svým uším, když Malfoy s divokou grimasou v obličeji zařve:_ „Crucia…“

„SECTUMSEMPRA!“ _zaburácí z podlahy Harry a divoce mávne hůlkou._

_Jako když udeří neviditelná šavle, vytryskne z Dracova obličeje a hrudi krev. Kletba ho odmrští dozadu, hlasitě to šplouchne, jak padá do vody na podlaze, a hůlka mu vyklouzne z bezvládné pravice._

_„To ne –“ zalapá po dechu Harry._

_Vyškrábe se na nohy, uklouzne, zapotácí se a lopotně se brodí k Malfoyovi, kterému se teď obličej leskne rudou krví a bílýma rukama si drásá zkrvavenou hruď._

_„Ne – to jsem nech…“_

_Sám ani neví, co říká. Sveze se na kolena vedle Malfoye, který sebou neovladatelně zmítá v kaluži krve. Ufňukaná Uršula vříská a Harry se zoufale snaží rukama zastavit život, který se v rudých stružkách valí z Dracova těla do odtokových kanálků._

_Pozdě…_

A Harry se s křikem probouzí.

***

 _Byl to jenom sen, zase ten pitomý sen_ , snažil se Harry uklidnit, když seděl na posteli za diskrétním kouzlem, které si teď nezapomínal nastavovat každou noc. Tahle noční můra byla až moc skutečná a nechtěl ostatním vysvětlovat, proč se budí skoro každou noc s křikem. Jistě, mohl to svést na Voldemorta, nakonec po bitvě o Bradavice nebyl sám, kdo neměl klidný spánek, ale měl strach, že by ty věty, navždycky vypálené do paměti, mohl křičet ze spaní i nahlas.

Tehdy v šestém ročníku se mu zdálo… ale asi jen zdálo. Po tom prvním setkání v Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby se s Dracem sešli ještě několikrát a bylo to čím dál lepší. Nešlo jen o to jedno – překvapivě zjistili, že o neutrálních tématech se dokážou bavit bez problémů a v docela dost věcech se i shodnou. A smějí se stejným vtipům. Jenže pak byly vánoční prázdniny, Draco odjel domů a vrátil se… jiný.

Do Komnaty nejvyšších potřeb chodil dál – ale sám. Harrymu se vchod, když byl Draco uvnitř, už ani jednou neotevřel. Harry ho pronásledoval, sledoval ho po celé škole, trápil se, strašně se bál. Bál se jeho i o něj. Svěřit se neměl komu. Zmatený a nešťastný ho nakonec dostihl v té koupelně… a málem ho zabil.

Když se Draco vrátil z ošetřovny, pohublý a bledší než kdykoliv předtím, už se jeden druhému vyhýbali oba. A pak události následovaly jedna za druhou: astronomická věž, Brumbálova smrt, Dracův útěk se Smrtijedy… Následující školní rok plný cestování po lesích, mrznutí a hladovění ve stanu, hledání viteálů a strachu, dokud je nezajal Šedohřbet. Harry už Draca neviděl až do toho okamžiku v Malfoyovic sídle, kdy se bál, že jsou prozrazení. Tam, na jednu jedinou kratičkou chvilku, na zlomek sekundy, to v jeho očích zahlédl – zase to byl Draco, jeho Draco – ale pak se ozvala Bellatrix a bylo to pryč. Ale kvůli tomuhle sotva postřehnutelnému okamžiku pak v Komnatě nejvyšších potřeb nedokázal Draca nezachránit. Třebaže bojovali na opačných stranách.

Harry se chvíli neklidně převaloval, ale nakonec zjistil, že ho ten sen dokonale probudil a už nedokáže usnout. Vylezl z postele a usadil se s koleny pod bradou ve výklenku u okna, kde dřív tak rád sedával a vyhlížel Hedviku. Ta už taky nepřiletí…

Byl zase v Bradavicích. Po tom, co za poslední rok zažil, mu to připadalo skoro neskutečné. Byli tu všichni – až na ty, které vinou Voldemorta ztratili. Po jeho pádu se život v kouzelnickém světě pomalu, ale jistě normalizoval. Na Ministerstvu kouzel, kterému teď velel Kingsley Pastorek, proběhla důkladná čistka, pokračovaly hony na zbylé Smrtijedy a Starostolec zasedal skoro denně, víkendy nevyjímaje. Azkaban měl poprvé plno.

Co se týkalo Bradavic samotných, po opravě hradu se školní rada rozhodla celý minulý školní rok anulovat. Neprobíhala adekvátní výuka podle schválených osnov, žáky „vyučovali“ Smrtijedi a NKÚ a OVCE se vůbec nekonaly. Všem bylo umožněno ročník opakovat.

Tak se stalo, že teď škola praskala ve švech. K „opakujícímu“ prvnímu ročníku přibyl ještě jeden, regulérní, ostatní ročníky zůstaly a do Bradavic se vrátili i všichni ti, kdo z nejrůznějších příčin školu loni navštěvovat nemohli – ať už zachraňovali kouzelnický svět, byli na útěku pro svůj mudlovský původ nebo úpěli v žaláři.

K všeobecnému údivu se vrátil i Draco. Harry a vlastně i všichni ostatní najisto čekali, že  Malfoyovi poputují do Azkabanu, ale překvapivě se té cti dostalo jen Luciusovi. Nikdo nechápal, jak to, že Draco trestu unikl – Znamení zla na jeho předloktí bylo nesmazatelně vypálené, a že do Bradavic pustil Smrtijedy a byl prapříčinou Brumbálova pádu, to se popřít taky nedalo. Harry z toho měl smíšené pocity – viděl, co Azkaban udělal se Siriusem, a Dracovi by tuhle zkušenost přece jen nepřál, a tak se za něj u Kingsleyho pokusil přimluvit. Ale dozvěděl se jen, že vyšly najevo polehčující okolnosti a Dracovi ani Narcisse vězení nehrozí.

Takže se na začátku školního roku objevil i on, ale jako by ani nebyl sám sebou. Pohublý, posmutnělý, jeho obvyklá pýcha, ješitnost a arogance byla tatam, a stranil se nejen Harryho, ale i Goyla, a vlastně úplně všech – dorazil na vyučování, mluvil, jen když byl tázán, občas se objevil v knihovně, vypůjčil si knihy a zmizel ve zmijozelském sklepení. Na Harryho se ani nepodíval.

A Harry si připadal prázdný a vyhořelý jako starý krb. Rok se pomalu chýlil ke konci a on toho začínal mít dost.

***

„Já myslel, že v Bradavicích bylo prokletý jen místo učitele Obrany proti černé magii, a ono jde i o ředitelský místo,“ pronesl Ron s očima upřenýma na vyhlášku, která vzhledem i umístěním připomínala ty neblaze proslulé elaboráty madam Umbridgeové, ale obsahem se značně lišila.

„ **Ředitelství i profesorský sbor Bradavické**   **školy čar a kouzel chce u příležitosti prvního výročí bitvy o Bradavice a vítězství strany rozumu a dobra poskytnout studentům možnost radostných oslav. Proto všechny zve na**

**MAŠKARNÍ PLES,**

**který se bude konat první květnový pátek po skončení zkoušek NKÚ a OVCE od osmé hodiny večerní ve Velké síni.**

**Vstup pouze v maskách.**

**Použití Mnoholičného lektvaru není povoleno, neúčast také ne.**

**Minerva McGonagallová,**

**ředitelka Bradavické školy čar a kouzel** ,“

předčítal nahlas Harrymu a Hermioně po cestě z večeře.

„Jak to myslíš?“ zeptala se Hermiona, které nápad s maškarním plesem očividně nepřipadal nijak nepatřičný a souvislost s prokletím ředitelského postu jí nebyla vůbec jasná.

„Začínám mít pocit, že každému řediteli v Bradavicích do roka a do dne přeskočí,“ vysvětlil chmurně Ron.

„Proč by mělo ředitelům přeskočit?“ nadále nechápala jinak velmi bystrá Hermiona.

„Ale no tak, Hermiono,“ naléhal Ron. „Vždyť je to křišťálově jasné, jen se podívej na důkazy. O Dippetovi se ví, že mu to moc nemyslelo. Vyloučil Hagrida a nechal se zblbnout Raddlem – Holoubková s tou knihou o něm, v který naznačuje, že nebyl ani tak inteligent, jako spíš idiot, nikam moc vedle nešlápla. O Brumbálovi víme svý. Génius, ale cvok s fixací na citrónovej drops. A o Minervě jsem si vždycky myslel, že je rozum sám – a hele, co na nás ušila. Maškarní? A co chce slavit? Sotva jsme se stačili smířit s tím, co jsme ztratili,“ zesmutněly mu oči, před kterýma mu v duchu defilovali všichni ti mrtví – Fred, Remus, Dora, Colin, Levandule… a spousta dalších, kteří položili život pod hůlkami Smrtijedů.

„Přesně,“ přidal se Harry. „Nikdy bych tomu neuvěřil, ale mně chybí i Snape. Bez něj je ta škola nějak nudná, nezdá se vám? Asi na tu šaškárnu ani nepůjdu.“

„Jak to, nepůjdeš?“ zděsila se Hermiona. „Neúčast není povolena! A kromě toho, ty přece musíš! Ty jsi hlavní osoba – bez tebe by nebylo co slavit ještě nejmíň sto let… a možná nikdy,“ dokončila chmurně.

„Ani nemám s kým jít,“ vymlouval se Harry otráveně. „Vy dva půjdete spolu. Ginny s Deanem – jsou teď skoro nerozluční. A mně jedno fiasko se zvaním na ples bohatě stačilo kdysi ve čtvrťáku. Nikdy víc!“

„Že si děláš starosti,“ odfrkla si Hermiona a teď vypadal i Ron, že s ní souhlasí. „O tebe se holky poperou. Kdyby o kus výš nad touhle nevisela vyhláška, že je zakázáno v prostorách školy pronásledovat Harryho Pottera, táhl by se jich za tebou celý zástup!“

„Ale já o holky přece vůbec -“ Harry raději poslední slovo spolkl. O jeho preferencích zatím nevěděli ani tihle dva. Málem to už Ronovi řekl – málem – tehdy ve stanu, když tak strašně žárlil, že co se jeho týče, o Hermionu se rozhodně strachovat nemusí. Ale Ron pak utekl dřív, než to stačil vybalit, a od té doby k tomu nenašel ani odvahu, ani příležitost.

„Tak víte co?“ napadlo ho najednou řešení. „Půjdu. Ale postarám se, abych měl od holek pokoj – a už taky vím jak.“

Hermiona s Ronem se na něj zvědavě podívali a Hermiona už se nadechovala k otázce, ale Harry ji nenechal promluvit. „A na nic se mě neptejte – nechte se překvapit.“

***

Harry měl plán. Výborný plán, vezme si zkrátka neviditelný plášť a bude to. Kdyby měl někdo nějaké řeči, prohlásí, že má masku Neviditelného.

Ale tenhle báječný plán mu zhatila ředitelka sama. Na hodině přeměňování s nimi zopakovala kouzla na úpravu vzhledu (ta byla na rozdíl od Mnoholičného lektvaru povolená, protože měnila jen něco, jako třeba délku a barvu vlasů – člověk si nemohl přičarovat celou podobu někoho jiného), a jen tam mimochodem prohodila, že: „Tahle kouzla by byla zbytečná, kdyby jejich výsledek na sobě kouzelník nenechal  _vidět_ , že pane Pottere?“ Čímž dokázala, že ona naopak vidí, a to jemu až do ledvin.

Když se na ni trucovitě zamračil, jen dodala: „Žádný neviditelný plášť, Harry, o to opravdu prosím. Chceme kouzelnickému světu ukázat, že nám Voldemort nesebral chuť ani důvody se bavit. A zvláště od vás to poselství lidé přijmou jako nejlepší důkaz.“

Tak se stalo, že Harry ještě v předvečer plesu seděl v ložnici, civěl do nikam a marně dumal, jakou masku tedy zvolit.

„Tak jdi za Merlina,“ radil mu Ron, který na sobě rovnal zelený kabátec a obouval si vysoké boty.

„To bych vypadal jako Brumbál,“ odmítl ten nápad Harry.

„Nevypadám v těch punčocháčích jako holka?“ zeptal se Ron nejistě a shora zkoumal svoje dlouhé nohy, navlečené v přiléhavých zelených – asi legínách, nebo co to mohlo být.

„Ne, věř mi,“ uchechtl se Harry. „Tebe by si s holkou nikdo splést rozhodně nemohl. Co to vůbec je? Zvonilka? Nebo Petr Pan a za Zvonilku půjde Hermiona?“

„Sám jsi Zvonilka. To je Robin Hood,“ objasnil mu Ron. „A Hermi je lady Marianna. Fakticky jí to sluší. Člověk by řek‘, že bychom na dlouhý šaty mohli být zvyklí, když nosíme hábity, ale ty její šaty, ty jsou teda něco! Hábit nemá výstřih,“ vysvětlil, když viděl Harryho nechápavý výraz. „Tak vážně nevypadám jako holka?“ ujišťoval se ještě, a když Harry pobaveně zavrtěl hlavou, spokojeně se zazubil.

„Počkej,“ napadlo najednou Harryho. „Ty jako holka nevypadáš. Ale já bych mohl!“

„Cože?“ vyvalil oči Ron. „Přeskočilo ti?“

„Ne, vážně,“ trval na svém Harry. „Neřeklo se, jaké masky přesně si máme obléct. Jen že to nesmí být pomocí Mnoholičného lektvaru a mně McGonagallka zatrhla Neviditelnýho. Když půjdu za holku, alespoň se zbavím těch otravných stíhaček.“

„A kde něco takovýho takhle na poslední chvíli seženeš?“ tvářil se Ron pořád pochybovačně.

„Bez obav. Vím, kde,“ odbyl ho Harry a v duchu mu před očima defilovaly ty hromady beden a truhlic, naskládaných bez ladu a skladu v Komnatě nejvyšších potřeb. Zadoufal, aby měl štěstí a všecky nepadly za oběť Zložáru. Ale snad ne. Po bitvě bystrozorové a učitelé Zložár uhasili a ředitelka tvrdila, že jde jen po živých bytostech. Neživé předměty by měly odolat.

„Až na plese uvidíš holku, kterou neznáš, jsem to já. A Hermioně nic neříkej – schválně, jestli mě pozná,“ zazubil se na Rona a začal se těšit. Snad by po dvou letech mohl vyhrabat ze dna svého kufru i ta pozapomenutá tanga. Píchlo ho u srdce, když si vzpomněl na Dobbyho, který už nikdy nebude mít šanci je vrátit – i když zrovna tyhle ho vrátit nikdy nenechal. Třebaže je po té tehdejší Dracově nepochopitelné zradě už na sebe nikdy nevzal. Teď se mu ale pod dívčí šaty budou docela hodit, ne?

„No, hlavně abych tě poznal alespoň já,“ zabručel už k jeho zádům, mizícím ve vchodu, pochybovačně Ron.

***

Ať se na plese Ron rozhlížel, jak rozhlížel, žádné děvče, které by mu byť jen vzdáleně připomínalo Harryho, neviděl.

Velká síň byla vyzdobená, jak ji v životě neviděl, a to včetně toho Vánočního plesu ve čtvrtém ročníku. Tehdy byla laděná zimně – všude led a jiskřivé vločky, ale dnes to tu vypadalo jako v Riu. Cože nebylo od věci – karneval je karneval, že?

Strop byl jako půlnoční obloha s tisícem hvězd, křížem krážem přes něj visely girlandy se stovkami lampiónů. Snášely se z něj blýskavé konfety, které nějak záhadně mizely v podlaze – zřejmě to tak důmyslně zařídili kouzlem, aby se v nich tanečníci po nějaké chvíli nebrodili po kolena. Sloupoví přeměněné v palmy a rozkvetlé exotické stromy – v životě takové neviděl, bufetový stůl plný tropického i místního ovoce, zákusků, chuťovek a obložených mís, k pití šťávy, džusy, míchané nápoje (samozřejmě nealko), a ani máslový ležák nechyběl. A k tanci hrála kapela, která podle zvolené skladby měnila vzhled i nástroje. Teď se sál zrovna vlnil v rytmu nějakého latinskoamerického tance a muzikanti měli na hlavách sombréra a pod nosem mroží kníry.

„Kde ten Harry vězí?“ rozhlížela se ustaraně Hermiona, která jako by se do kostýmu lady Marianny přímo narodila. „McGonagallová jasně řekla všichni. Dokonce i Malfoy je tady. A za nějakého elfa, asi z Pána prstenů. I vlasy si na to prodloužil. Ale nevypadá, že by se bavil,“ ukázala bradou ke stolu, kde seděl jejich bývalý úhlavní nepřítel a rival.

„Taky nemá moc co slavit, ne?“ odfrkl si Ron. „Jeho parta prohrála, tatíček sedí v lochu a tady by si o něj nikdo neopřel ani starý Zameták.“

„Neodsoudili ho přece, Rone. Možná bychom na ty staré křivdy už mohli zapomenout. Jsme přece dospělí,“ neodpustila si Hermiona trochu výchovných řečí.

„Zrovna ty bys mu chtěla odpouštět?“ nemohl uvěřit Ron svým uším. „Už jsi zapomněla, kolikrát ti řekl mudlovská šmejdko?“

„Možná bych i zapomněla, kdybys mi to tak často nepřipomínal,“ nafoukla se Hermiona. „A víš co? Potřebuju si odskočit. Třeba by sis to tady zatím mohl trochu přebrat.“ Zvedla se a vyrazila obloukem kolem tanečního parketu k východu.

„Hermi, počkej! Já to tak nemyslel,“ vyrazil Ron kajícně za ní, ale než se propletl mezi davy zamaskovaných spolužáků, byla pryč. Vtom mu někdo zezadu zpoza jednoho sloupu, přestrojeného za kokosovou palmu, poklepal na rameno. Otočil se a zkoprněl.

Před ním stála… vidina. Tmavomodré šaty, temné až do černa a s měňavými záblesky jako paví peří, splývaly k zemi v bohatých záhybech jemného hedvábí. Byly jen mírně přiléhavé a ženské křivky pod nimi, nijak výrazné, se daly spíš jen tušit. V decentním výstřihu lemovaném stříbrnou výšivkou se houpal náhrdelník z propletených stříbrných drátků se vsazenými křišťálově průzračnými kamínky, a celý jako by zevnitř zářil. Tmavé, skoro černé vlasy splývaly v jemných vlnách až málem do pasu a zdobily je stříbrné řetízky, které byly zavěšené na čelence z propletených stříbrných ratolístek, obepínajících čelo. Z vlasů vykukovaly zašpičatělé uši. A zpod škrabošky v barvě šatů na něj koukaly… zelené oči.

„Ha… Harry?“ zajíkl se Ron a ta osoba kývla. „Panebože, nikdy v životě bych neřekl, že by z tebe mohla být tak nádherná ženská! Co sis to udělal s vlasama?“

„Kouzlo na úpravu zevnějšku, co s námi tak ochotně zopakovala ředitelka, a intonační inkantace na úpravu hlasu,“ zazubil se Harry. „Ale dalo to práci. Moje vlasy se jen tak nedají – mají tendenci se vracet k obvyklému roští. A z tenoru alt je taky trochu o hlasivky.“

„Co jsi vlastně zač? Víla?“ zajímal se Ron, oči upřené na ty špičaté uši.

„Arwen, ty nevzdělanče,“ uchechtl se Harry. „Dcera elfů. Z Pána prstenů. Copak nikdy nečteš? Žes v životě nebyl v kině, to už vím. Až skončíme Bradavice, budeme to muset napravit.“

„Na to je času dost,“ mávl rukou Ron. „A z Pána prstenů tu nejseš jedinej.“

„Ne?“ zaujalo to Harryho. Když se rozhlédl kolem, hemžilo se to tu pohádkovými princi, princeznami, Kleopatrami a římskými vojáky, upíry, vlkodlaky, kdejakou bájnou havětí, ale Tolkiena jako by kouzelnická mládež ani neznala. „A kdo ještě?“

„Malfoy,“ odfrkl si Ron. „Je taky za elfa. Už jsem kvůli němu dostal od Hermiony kapky. Má stejný uši,“ všiml si. Vlastně byste se k sobě docela hodili,“ uchechtl se a Harry si pomyslel, že Ron ani netuší, jakou má pravdu. „Půjdeš si sednout k našemu stolu? Hermiona si odskočila, ale za chvíli bude zpátky. Alespoň přijde na jiný myšlenky – když bude mít dech vyraženej z toho, jak vypadáš, alespoň jí ho nezbyde dost na to, aby mi držela kázání.“

„Jo, půjdu,“ souhlasil Harry. „Jen to pojď vzít kolem bufetu. Potřebuju něco k pití.“

Proplétali se sálem a všichni se za nimi otáčeli. Ron si všiml, že pohledy všech váznou na jeho „společnici“ – ty chlapecké s obdivem a netajeným zájmem, ty dívčí s úžasem a špatně skrývanou žárlivostí. Děvčatům nebylo nijak vhod, že celé mužské osazenstvo, místo aby obdivně vzhlíželo ke svým partnerkám, civí a může se uslintat nad nějakou úplně neznámou holkou. Harry si toho musel všimnout taky – cestou byl nucen odmítnout tři žádosti o tanec a dvě pozvání na drink a než dorazili k bufetovému stolu, byl pod škraboškou rudý jako vařený rak a zpátky u jejich stolu už skoro plápolal.

„Uf,“ oddechl si, když se usadili, každý před sebou sklenici s pitím. Doprostřed stolu postavili samodoplňovací džbán, který vzali z bufetu s sebou, a třetí sklenici pro Hermionu. „To jsem nedomyslel. Nečekal jsem, že mě budou balit! A osahávat, někdo mě dokonce plácl po zadku! Tohle za střízliva nemůžu přežít. A tady se ničeho než šťáviček nedočkáme,“ zadíval se zoufale na svůj exotický nápoj mnoha barev a chutí – ale rozhodně prostý jakéhokoliv alkoholu.

„To se nediv, jsme přece ve škole a většina studentů zdaleka není plnoletá,“ ušklíbl se Ron. „Ale s tím se počítalo.“ Sáhl do toulce, kam se mu kromě šípů Robina Hooda zřejmě vešlo i ledacos jiného, a vytáhl placatku. „Ohnivá whisky,“ vysvětlil a odšrouboval víčko. „Ta vylepší každej drink,“ nalil do obou sklenic po pořádné dávce. Zbytek obrátil do džbánu. „Schválně, jestli se teď bude doplňovat už vylepšenej,“ napadlo ho.

Doplňoval. Oba vyžahli po dvou sklenicích, hladina ve džbánu se pokaždé vrátila do původní výšky a alkohol nebyl ani dost málo naředěný.

„To je par-áda,“ škytl Harry a nalil si třetí. „To na-ás mohlo napadnout už tehdy ve čtvrťá-áku. Mohl nás ten ples bavit víc.“

„Kde bychom tehdy vzali ohnivou whisky?“ namítl Ron věcně. „A už nechlastej – brzdi, nebo tě budeme muset do ložnice odnést.“

„Nic mi není,“ ohradil se Harry. „Jen se konečně přestávám stydět.“

„Tak takhle sis to přebral?“ ozval se jim za zády rozzlobený Hermionin hlas. „Jenom na chvíli vytáhnu paty, a ty sbalíš první lepší… Harry?!?“ dokončila to nevěřícně, když se k ní oba otočili.

„Jo,“ usmál se na ni. „Jak jsi mě poznala?“

„Ty oči,“ užasle si ho měřila. „Jinak by mě to v životě nenapadlo.“

„Jenže se přepočítal,“ řehtal se Ron. „Nenapadlo ho, že holky za ním sice takhle nepolezou, ale zato kluci… Než jsme došli ke stolu, málem jsem musel hájit jeho čest!“ lámal se v pase.

„Moje čest je moje věc,“ odrazil ho Harry s odvahou dodanou ohnivou whisky. „Třeba by se mi to zrovna líbilo, co ty víš!“ A pohotově praštil Rona, kterému zaskočil další lok, do zad. „A co sis měl vlastně přebírat?“ odváděl honem pozornost. Ron se zamračil a mlčel jako ryba, ale Hermiona, která si k nim mezitím přisedla, byla sdílnější.

„Svůj postoj k obecně uznaným skutečnostem,“ prohlásila, a když se Harry zatvářil značně nechápavě, dala se do vysvětlování. „Jen jsem si všimla, že Draco je tu taky a že se právě nebaví. Vlastně je takhle zasmušilý celý rok. Vypadá jako v depresi,“ ukázala ke stolu, kde se Malfoy mračil na celý svět.

„No bodejť by nebyl,“ souhlasil Harry. „S tím vším, co má na svědomí…“

„Jsi stejný jako Ron, pro stromy nevidíš les,“ rozohnila se Hermiona. „Kdyby toho měl tolik na svědomí, nebyl by tady. Starostolec se s provinilci a Smrtijedy moc nemazal, nepamatujete si to? A zavřeli ho? Ne. Dokonce mu dovolili vrátit se sem – není vám to divné?“

„Je,“ přiznal Harry. „Ale Kingsley mi nechtěl nic říct.“

„Uvažuj, Harry,“ zatvářila se Hermiona skoro jako McGonagallová při zkoušení. „Vždycky jsi tvrdil, jak tě štve, když od tebe všichni čekají, že jim zachráníš krk. Jako by ti očekávání jiných nedávalo na výběr a musel ses stát hrdinou, ať už bys chtěl nebo ne. Nemyslíš, žes možná nebyl jediný, kdo neměl na vybranou?“

„Tak proč něco neřekl? Alespoň teď, když jsme se vrátili?“

„Jo, a že s ním někdo mluvil, že? Všichni ho přijali s otevřenou náručí a plácali ho po zádech, to určitě,“ odfrkla si ironicky. „Ono není snadné se vnucovat někam, kde víš, že tě nechtějí. Zažila jsem to. Vzpomeň si na první ročník, jak jste nesnášeli mě. Musel přijít horský troll, abychom se dali dohromady,“ usmála se.

Harry se odmlčel. Nerad si přiznával, že má Hermiona možná pravdu. Ale jestli ji má… Zadíval se ke stolu, kde Malfoy  právě vyčaroval  _Tempus_  – očividně se nemohl dočkat konce plesu. Harry se najednou rozhodl a alkohol, který mu koloval v žilách, mu to usnadnil.

„Zjistím to,“ oznámil rezolutně.

„Prosím tě, jak?“ nechápal Ron. „Vždyť s nikým nemluví, ani se zmijozeláky ne. Proč by měl mluvit s tebou?“

„Sbalím ho,“ vysvětlil Harry a nějak mu ani nedošlo, že Ron i Hermiona na něj civí s vytřeštěnýma očima. „Blonďáci se mi líbili vždycky. A Draco je kus, nevšimli jste si?“

„Harry,“ polkl Ron, bledý jako stěna, zatímco Hermiona sklapla otevřenou pusu a začala vypadat přemýšlivě. „Už to nepij. Vždyť jsi právě prohlásil, že svedeš chlapa! A Malfoye k tomu!“

„No a?“ hmátl Harry honem po džbánu, který se mu Ron snažil odklidit z dosahu. „Nějaký problém?“

„Zdá se, žes pod vlivem alkoholu podlehl kouzlu okamžiku,“ vysvětloval Ron trpělivě. „Za ženskou jsi jen převlečenej! I když jako fór by to bylo nepřekonatelný. Jak by se Fretka tvářil, až by na to přišel -“

„Počkej, Rone,“ skočila mu do řeči Hermiona a zkoumavě si prohlížela Harryho zarputilý obličej. Něco schovala škraboška, ale ze zelených očí teď lítaly blesky ne nepodobné Avadě. „Blonďáci, Harry? Takže tehdy ve čtvrťáku…?“

„Cedrik, ne Cho,“ kývl Harry a Ronovi znovu upadla brada někam ke druhému knoflíku na zelené kamizole. Ale Hermiona se usmála. „Jdi do toho,“ poradila mu a do Rona, který se nadechoval k protestu, pořádně dloubla. „A ty vstávej. Nech Harryho na pokoji a rozdýchat to můžeš při tanci. Jdeme.“

Když protestujícího Rona, kterému se ve tváři pořád střídal úžas, nevěřícnost a pobouření, odtáhla na parket, zadíval se Harry znovu ke Dracovu stolu. Jo, Ron měl pravdu – byl za elfa z Pána prstenů, jen si nebyl jistý, jestli je to Celeborn, Haldir nebo Thranduil – mohl to být každý z nich, podle oděvu se to poznat nedalo a blond byli všichni tři. Taky si prodloužil vlasy – jako Harry – ale přestože je měl stažené dozadu v podobném účesu, jako nosíval jeho otec, podobný mu nebyl – orlí nos po něm nepodědil a nadutost, kterou od něj kdysi kopíroval, byla taky pryč. Chvílemi, když se netvářil zrovna zachmuřeně, měl ve tváři spíš jakousi jemnost a zranitelnost po matce. Ale přesně jako u ní se to objevilo, jen když si přestal hlídat výraz. Ale pak to stálo za to. V Harrym začalo klíčit odhodlání. Možná by mohli nějak slepit to, co tehdy rozbili na tisíc kousků. Možná by mohli slepit i to, co se tehdy polámalo v něm.

Jenže jak zaujmout jeho pozornost? Draco otráveně zíral do stolu a moc se po sále ani nerozhlížel. Na rozdíl od většiny mužských účastníků plesu se nezdálo, že by si Harryho vůbec všiml. Ale počkat… Možná jako tehdy on… Hermiona tady má tu svou kouzelnou kabelku, jak ji zná, určitě v ní bude mít kousek pergamenu. Opatrně pod stolem vytáhl hůlku a po tichém  _‚Accio pergamen a brk!‘_  měl všechno, co potřeboval.

***

Draco Malfoy už počtvrté toho večera vykouzlil  _Tempus_  a otráveně zjistil, že do půlnoci, kdy ples oficiálně skončí, pořád ještě zbývá dost času. Nevěděl, co tu vůbec dělá – celý školní rok se vyhýbal společnosti a ani teď se rozhodně nebavil. Pokusil se z plesu omluvit – zašel kvůli tomu za ředitelkou, ale byla neoblomná. „Jen hezky přijďte, pane Malfoyi. Účastí na oslavě porážky Voldemorta jen stvrdíte svoje smýšlení. Zvláště vy byste se neměl podobným událostem vyhýbat – leckdo by mohl podlehnout pochybnostem.“

Zatracená můra šedivá brejlatá. Prudce se mu zastesklo po Severusovi. Kmotr by ho chápal. Dnes, když už sám věděl, jaké to je, cítit se jako nahý v trní, ho obdivoval víc, než kdy dřív. Takových let žít mezi lidmi, kteří ho nenáviděli, nevěřili mu, a hrát svoji roli tak dobře, aby oklamal Voldemorta, to by nikdy nesvedl. Vždyť Severus kvůli své úloze obětoval i respekt, který si u kolegů za ta léta tak tvrdě vydobyl! Co je mu platné, že ho teď, když všechno vyšlo najevo, oslavují? Už si to nevychutná, už se z toho těšit nemůže.

A on sám taky ne. Na rozdíl od Severuse se nemá čím chlubit. A o soucit a podporu a možná i přátelství (netroufal si to, co tehdy mezi ním a Potterem začalo klíčit, nazvat jinak) se připravil už kdysi. Potter se za celý tenhle školní rok na něj ani nepodíval. Nebo podíval, ale lhostejně a jako by byl vzduch. A může si za to sám.

Povzdechl si a vydal se ke stolu s bufetem, aby si přinesl něco k pití. Sedět tu až do půlnoci nasucho před prázdným stolem mu připadalo k nevydržení. Proplétal se mezi davem a snažil se nevnímat, jak se od něj všichni odvracejí. U bufetu se zrovna natahoval po džbánu s máslovým ležákem, když do něj někdo vrazil, až málem upadl.

„Omlouvám se,“ ozval se příjemný alt a Draco se překvapeně zadíval na dívku v dlouhých tmavých šatech se stříbrným vyšíváním. Čelo kryté stříbrnou čelenkou, černá hříva, špičaté uši, zpod modročerné škrabošky na něj koukají jiskřící oči. A na krku jí visí přívěsek Arwen Večernice. „Je tu strašná tlačenice, nemyslíš?“

„To je,“ přitakal a zapřemýšlel, odkud jen to děvče může být. Černé vlasy, dlouhé po pás, by přece nepřehlédl – nikdo takový v celých Bradavicích určitě nebyl. A Mnoholičný lektvar byl přece zakázaný, nebo ne? „Tebe neznám. Kam patříš?“ zeptal se zvědavě. Poprvé za celý rok se s ním někdo dal do řeči – skoro tomu nemohl uvěřit.

„Těžko říct,“ pokrčila rameny. „Ani Moudrý klobouk ze mě nebyl moudrý,“ usmála se a v Dracovi někde hluboko uvnitř zaplápolal malý plamínek. Něco na té holce mu bylo nějak povědomé. Ale ne a ne si vzpomenout.

„Nezatančíme si?“ zamrkala na něj a znovu se usmála. Draco zkoprněl. Ona s ním snad flirtuje?

„Promiň, ale já netančím. A s neznámými kráskami už vůbec ne,“ odmítl ji a otočil se k odchodu.

„Počkej,“ chytila ho za loket. „Možná nejsem tak neznámá, jak si myslíš,“ prohlásila záhadně a sjela mu rukou od loktu až ke dlani.

Otočil se a zdrtil ji svým nejpohrdavějším pohledem. „Možná jsi hezká, ale taky docela drzá,“ ucedil. „Často takhle lovíš kluky?“

„Ne, často ne. A třeba nejsem taková, jaká se zdám. Určitě si nechceš… zatančit?“ mávla za škraboškou svůdně řasami a Draco by přísahal, že za slovem  _zatančit_  slyší skrytý význam. Nebo posměch. A na ten byl tak trochu citlivý.

„Ne. O holky nemám vůbec zájem,“ odpálkoval ji tvrdě a doufal, že ji dostatečně šokoval.

„No, to doufám,“ kupodivu se znovu usmála. „Ale kdyby sis to přece jen rozmyslel…“ Konečně mu pustila ruku, otočila se a zamířila pryč. Draco tam zůstal stát a nevěřícně sledoval štíhlou, skoro chlapeckou postavu, za kterou vlály hedvábné šaty, jako by se vznášela. V ruce držel kousek pergamenu, který mu ta neznámá na rozloučenou nechala v dlani.

Pomalu ho rozbalil a s úžasem četl:

_Dnes po skončení plesu. Komnata nejvyšší potřeby. Jen my dva. A hleď mít připravené odpovědi._

Harry Potter.

Ta kráska, co jako by vypadla z Roklinky, je Harry. Proto mu připadala povědomá!

A chce si promluvit. Nebo…

Dracovi sevřela útroby prudká naděje. Nebo to byl možná strach, sám nevěděl.

***

Když čtvrt hodiny po půlnoci proklouzl dveřmi do Komnaty nejvyšších potřeb, udiveně se rozhlédl. Takhle to tu ještě neviděl. Když tu tehdy před dvěma lety pobýval, vždycky to tu vypadalo jako ve starém skladišti. I s Harrym, i když se snažil opravit tu skříň. A dokonce i tehdy, když tu během bitvy ten osel Vince vykouzlil Zložár, to bylo jako obří vetešnictví. Teď ale ne. Útulná místnost s krbem, vysokým huňatým kobercem a dvěma křesly. A v jednom z nich seděla Arwen. Nebo Harry.

„Jsem tu,“ řekl trochu zbytečně a přiškrceně, a Harry na něj kývl, aby se posadil do druhého křesla. „Takové to tu neznám,“ znovu se rozhlédl kolem.

Arwen pokrčila rameny. „Chtěl jsem něco, kde bychom si mohli promluvit,“ vysvětlila. „Komnata vždycky vyhoví tvým potřebám.“

„Nemůžeš,“ polkl Draco váhavě, „nemůžeš s tím něco udělat?“ Mávl neurčitě směrem k Harrymu. „Ten holčičí převlek mě… mate.“

„Vážně?“ ušklíbl se ironicky Harry. „Kdysi jsem se ti v dívčím prádle líbil. Ale dobře.“ Sundal si čelenku a náhrdelník a mávl hůlkou.  _„Finite incantatem,“_  pronesl ještě altem. Z dlouhých černých vlasů bylo zase rozcuchané vrabčí hnízdo a ze škrabošky brýle. Jenom šaty zůstaly stejné. „Ty přečarovat nejdou, jsou pravé,“ vysvětlil Harry už svým hlasem. „To bys koukal, co se tu v těch truhlách a skříních dá všecko najít… Některé vedou i mimo Bradavice, že?“ dodal tak tvrdě, až sebou Draco trhl.

„Co ode mě chceš slyšet?“ zeptal se trucovitě. „Že toho lituju? Že bych to vrátil, kdyby to šlo? Že v noci nemůžu spát?“

„To nejsi sám!“ okřikl ho Harry. „Chci odpověď na jednu jedinou otázku, Draco. Proč?“

„Proč jsem to udělal?“ zazněla Dracovi v hlase hořkost. „Nebo proč toho lituju? Nebo proč jsem se vrátil do Bradavic, když tu o mě očividně nikdo nestojí? Na to není jednoduchá odpověď,  _Harry_ ,“ oslovil teď Harryho taky křestním jménem.

„Já bych řekl, že je,“ namítl Harry. „Ale jestli to vidíš složitý, tak prosím. Vysvětluj. Času mám dost.“

„A co na tom vůbec sejde?“ povzdechl si rezignovaně Draco. „Stejně je to každému fuk. Viděls to sám. Jsem pro ně vzduch. Proč by na tom mělo záležet tobě?“

„Protože jsem si myslel, že my dva… Protože mě to tehdy zranilo. Protože mě kdosi mohl vydat Smrtijedům a neudělal to. Protože doufám, že ten kdosi si možná tehdy taky myslel, že my dva… Proto mi na tom záleží!“ Harry mluvil tiše, ale rozhodně, a Draco zjistil, že v těch zelených zorničkách vidí zoufalou naději, kterou cítil i on. Jako hypnotizovaný se posadil do křesla a zahanbeně sklopil oči.

„Tehdy s tebou,“ začal pomalu, „to bylo jako zjevení. Nikdy v životě jsem nic takového nezažil. Možná jsi měl dětství na hovno, já vím – to už dneska ví asi každý – ale věř, že to moje se možná zas tak moc nelišilo. Otec mě cepoval dost nevybíravými prostředky – vždycky ode mě vyžadoval ten nejlepší výkon, a nespokojenost dával najevo dost… citelně,“ usmál se Draco hořce. „Zažil jsi někdy kouzelnický výprask?“

„Zažil jsem  _cruciatus_ ,“ opáčil Harry. „Řekl bych, že je horší. A na rozdíl ode mě – ty máš matku. Milující.“

„To mám,“ přiznal Draco. „To právě mám. Když jsem tehdy odjížděl domů na Vánoce, byl jsem šťastný, jako už dávno ne. To s tebou tady – měl jsem pocit, že doma můžu čelit všemu. Že se vrátím a zase bude všecko fajn. Nemohl jsem se víc splést.

Byl jsem odhodlaný říct otci, že nepřijmu Znamení zla. Věř tomu nebo ne, chtěl jsem být na tvé straně. Ale… než jsem stačil cokoliv vybalit, otec si mě zavolal do pracovny. Mělo mě to varovat – tam se vždycky vyřizovaly jen nejhorší události a hlavně tresty. Ale neměl jsem nic na svědomí – o tom mezi námi nikdo nevěděl – a tak jsem si nedělal starosti. To jsem měl.

Otec mi oznámil, že jsem pozván na shromáždění Smrtijedů. Že o zimním slunovratu bývají zasvěcováni nováčci. Když jsem namítal, že se necítím připraven, začal zuřit. Byl jako šílenec – málem mě zabil. Až později mi došlo, že to bylo hlavně ze strachu – že ho má Pán zla -“

„Neříkej mu Pán zla,“ vložil se mu do řeči Harry. „Není to ničí pán a tvůj už taky ne.“

„Dobře,“ polkl Draco nasucho. „Že ho má –  _Voldemort_  – v hrsti. Kdyby nedělal všechno, co řekne, zabil by matku – držel takhle v šachu všechny Smrtijedy. Každý má nějaké slabé místo, Harry. Každý se o někoho bojí. Když mi to došlo… poslechl jsem. Nemohl jsem mámu poslat na smrt,“ podíval se na Harryho zoufale, v očích slzy. „To jsem prostě nemohl.“

„Proč jsi něco neřekl, když ses vrátil? Pomohli bychom ti. Brumbál by tě v tom nenechal.“

Draco zavrtěl hlavou. „A jak? Těžko by matku schoval tady v Bradavicích – a kdekoliv jinde by ji Smrtijedi snadno dostali. A já – já jsem dostal úkol. Jaký, to už víš. Skoro mě zabilo, když jsem tě odsud vyháněl – ale musel jsem to udělat. Vím, že mi to asi nikdy neodpustíš, ale měl jsem za zadkem Crabba a Goyla – dostali za úkol mi pomáhat a pořád mě hlídali – a taky Severuse jsem měl za patami a tehdy jsem myslel, že je věrný Smrtijed – prostě jsem měl pocit, že mi nic jiného nezbývá. Jsem zbabělec, já vím,“ vyhrkl najednou. „Asi jsem se měl otci postavit. Možná jsme mohli utéct i s matkou. Ale nedokázal jsem to a teď za to platím.“

Harry se zamyšleně díval do krbu a hlavou se mu honila spousta věcí. Najednou si uvědomil, že Draco tu volbu neměl nijak lehkou. Věděl, že by sám dal cokoliv na světě, aby mohla jeho máma žít – kdyby jí někdo vyhrožoval smrtí, možná by se nezachoval jinak. Jen ještě…

„Tehdy u vás, když nás zajali – proč jsi mě neprozradil?“

„A jak bych mohl? Kdyby to bylo obráceně, ty bys mě prozradil?“ zeptal se ho Draco, v očích slzy. „Kdybych tehdy řekl, že jsi to ty, hned by zavolali Pána z – Voldemorta. Jsem možná zbabělec, ale nejsem vrah, Harry – ani Brumbála jsem nedokázal… a tebe, to nikdy! Nikdy!“ Teď už slzy v očích neudržel a začaly mu stékat ve slaných stružkách po tváři. „Všechno jsem to podělal, Harry. Kdybych tehdy na Vánoce nejel domů nebo otci neustoupil, mohlo to být všechno jinak. Kéž bys mě byl tehdy v té koupelně zabil! Brumbál by žil, Severus nejspíš taky, i Lupin a Tonksová a Brownová a Creevey i ten vůl Vincent. Je mi to líto, je mi to všecko tak líto,“ svezl se z křesla na kolena na koberec, sevřel si hlavu v dlaních a rozvzlykal se.

Harry chvíli sledoval, jak Draco zajíkavě pláče, a nakonec to nevydržel. Vstal, došel k němu, klekl si a konejšivě ho objal. „No tak, to přece nemůžeš vědět,“ chlácholil ho. „Možná by byli mrtví i tak a ty taky. Každý den děkuju Merlinovi, že tě tehdy Snape zachránil. Kdybys umřel, to bych asi taky nepřežil.“

V Dracovi jako by to objetí povolilo nějakou hráz. Prudce se vrhl Harrymu kolem krku, zabořil mu obličej do ramene a vyplakával se ze všeho, co ho trápilo a bolelo – z viny, bolesti, lítost, hanby i strachu. Harry ho hladil po zádech a hodnou chvíli neříkal nic. Teprve když cítil, že pláč ustává, potichu se zeptal: „Proč jsi nám tohle všechno neřekl, když ses sem letos vrátil ? Celý rok se užíráš.“

„Nevím,“ zvedl Draco hlavu, na tvářích ještě slané mokro. „Asi jsem se styděl. Možná falešná hrdost? A taky jsem se bál, že mi to nikdo neuvěří.“

„Kingsley ti uvěřil, ne? A já taky,“ přiznal Harry. Chvíli se mu díval do uplakaných očí, a pak ho zkusmo, opatrně políbil. A Draco, váhavě a jako by tomu ještě ani nevěřil, mu po chvilce začal polibek vracet.

Pomalu a neuspěchaně se líbali, a když se od sebe odtrhli, aby nabrali dech, Harry Dracovi pošeptal: „Víš, že mám na sobě zase to samé? A dokonce i boty mám takové, jaké jsi tehdy chtěl – k těmhle šatům by se jiné nehodily,“ a z Draca konečně vybublal smích.

Pomalu klesli na koberec mezi hromadu polštářů, které jim pohotově vyčarovala Komnata,jeden druhého neuspěchaně svlékali, a když Draco zahanbeně schovával ruku se Znamením zla, Harry ho zastavil. „Taky mám po něm památku.“ ukázal si na čelo. „A na tobě jsem zanechal stopy i já.“ Začal ho líbat na hrudníku zjizveném  _Sectusemprou_  a Draco už všechno ostatní pustil z hlavy.

Tentokrát to nebylo jako tehdy. Žádná divoká touha a nespoutaná vášeň. Hladili se, laskali, rozpomínali se na to, co kdysi sdíleli, vraceli jeden druhému víru v sebe i v to, co cítí. Každým dotekem si navzájem hojili rány. Brali se do úst, vzdychali, sténali, balancovali na hraně, pak Harry nahmátl mezi polštáři povědomý kelímek, zabořil do něj prsty a začal si otvírat cestu. A když to všechno Dracovi přestalo stačit a začal se obracet na čtyři, Harry ho objal a zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, dneska ne. Chci na tebe vidět. Chci tě milovat.“

Draco přikývl, Harry mu podložil polštář, uložil se do kolébky jeho nohou a Draco ho přijal do sebe. A s každým pohybem, s každým zhoupnutím boků měl Harry pocit, jako by se vracel domů.

Tam, kam patřil. Kam už chtěl patřit napořád.

A když Draco vykřikl prožitou rozkoší a zkropil si břicho; a on sám se propadl do propasti vyvrcholení a vyčerpaně se zhroutil na Dracovo zpocené tělo, byl si jistý.

Už nikdy ho nenechá jít.

 


End file.
